Special Request
by superherogirl
Summary: Minato is not the only one to make a lasting impression on Aigis... After witnessing the scene of Mitsuru's past, Aigis decides to prepare for the upcoming battles. She visits the Velvet room to see Elizabeth is alone, and wants to cheer her up somehow.


I guess today is post all recent fics to day! I'm kinda on a P3 high, even though Devil Summoner 2 is about to come out. But might as well share what I've been working on recently… Everything has been posted on my writing journal on LJ, naturally, but I like to archive my stuff on here as well. Now this particular piece was inspired by a small dialogue scene with Elizabeth in The Answer. Those that have played the second part of Persona 3 FES in full will probably know what I'm talking about, if not it doesn't matter. This is a standalone fic anyway. From what I've seen, no one has ever written for the Elizabeth/Aigis pairing, and that saddens me because I can oddly see the potential. These two girls care for the main character very much, so it makes sense that they'd want to comfort each other. Either way, enjoy, and go on and spread the rare/crack pairing love!~

Warnings; Obvious spoilers for the entire game, both The Journey AND the Answer ( as well as the Aeon SL ), as well as the obvious spoiler involving a certain someone's sister. Also this might be so cute and fluffy, it might cause serious brain damage, so forgive me in advance. :) -wink-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the dorm was gloomier than usual, as they returned from the Desert of Doors upon seeing a glimpse of Mitsuru's past. Everyone tried to fake smiles, and ignore their more than obvious discouragement. But the group of allies knew that they had to keep going. All was in the past, and as Yukari had mentioned many times prior, it was time to look ahead towards the future. Of everyone, she knew very well how much the future held in regards to them.

They had gone through too much to dwell now.

Ken had looked outside the dorm window once again, but no change was eminent. He really hoped that everything would be resolved soon. The day kept repeating, and no one outside noticed. It was seriously bothering him.

With most of the inhabitants in the lounge lost in thought, only mere whispers were heard. A conversation between both redhead and brunette, no one dared interrupt.

Although, as they conversed Metis went up to her sister who seemed even more distraught. If only she knew how to cheer her up, but it would be near impossible under their current circumstances.

"Sister…? Are you, okay?"

Aigis wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she did nod in return, "Yes. I believe I should go to Paulownia mall to upgrade our equipment. We still have two doors to go through, it'd be best if we're prepared."

"Of course sister," Metis smiled weakly as she fell silent. There was so much she wanted to say, but held back in order not to look foolish. All Metis wanted was her sister's safety, and she wasn't going to let anyone harm her in any way. Yet, she felt there was something missing…

The blonde went ahead, and decided to go to the Velvet room beforehand. She stopped as she looked to her left and saw Yukari with Mitsuru. It was amazing how much closer they were now, the best of friends even. Aigis cherished every single friendship she'd made in the passed year, but the closest she had felt to someone was with _him_. Then again, maybe it was the same for everyone else that knew him as well.

He was so special to each one of them, but Aigis couldn't help but feel closer to him somehow. He was her reason for living, and yet she failed her mission again. She failed to protect him…

She shrugged off any further thought, and went into the dark blue door being immediately greeted by Elizabeth.

The lighter colored blonde smiled, but cocked her head to the side upon noticing Aigis' current mood. Oddly enough she had begun to grow fond of the anti-shadow weapon, even if she considered her a rival in love. Regardless, it bothered Elizabeth to see Aigis looking glum.

What left her lips next even surprised her, but she continued on, "Would you like to hear me perform?"

Aigis looked confused, "E-excuse me? What do you mean perform?"

"Well, I've been practicing my karaoke skills you see, and I've decided to share them with you." Elizabeth grinned and immediately thought of Minato, always going to that Mandragora he was. He did seem more _courageous _every time he decided to go sing. Although, she did enjoy the times they had Pheromone coffee together. Oh no, she was making herself feel melancholic too. Might as well start singing, before she made Aigis feel worse.

"Elizabeth-san…"

"Veeelllllveeetttt, my master has a large noooossseee, bigger than his toes! Oh where does it goooo, for he does not knowww!" Elizabeth sang into a pretend microphone, and twirled around trying to rhyme best she could. Thank goodness her master wasn't currently in the Velvet room, or he would have her head for sure.

A giggle filled the room, and was cut short soon after. Aigis wasn't sure why she _giggled_, but it was terribly adorable for Elizabeth to attempt to cheer her up in that manner. It was utterly ridiculous, but sweet nonetheless.

The other girl sighed, and was glad that Aigis hadn't gotten upset. She knew it was all out of place, but she indeed couldn't help herself. "Forgive the insouciance. You had such a grave look on your face… Don't you feel at least a little better now?"

Aigis smiled best she could, "Thank you Elizabeth, that was very kind of you. I didn't know you cared for my well-being… I mean, don't take this the wrong way but-- I know that--"

A finger was placed over the blonde's cold lips, "I care about _all_ our guests, please don't jump to such conclusions."

"I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"Every guest in the Velvet room is quite special to me, even you, believe it or not. We all share a unique bond, and with that bond you are able to create even more powerful Personas."

Aigis knew it was none of her business, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She looked up at golden colored eyes, "Was Minato-san _special_ to you too?"

Elizabeth turned a bit pink, but wasn't planning on lying because it wasn't in her nature, "Yes, very much so. In fact, he was probably the most special of them all. He showed me what the outside world had to offer, and why I had to restrict myself from visiting further. Ignorance is bliss to a certain extent, and I had to stop myself before I forgot of my duties all together. No one had me want to _forget_ before…"

They both looked down and didn't exchange anymore words to each other. Naturally, everyone felt a special bond with Minato, and even if Aigis had started to give rise to human emotions she wasn't entirely jealous of Elizabeth. If anything, she empathized with her.

"I understand you completely," Aigis said and smiled.

Elizabeth looked at Aigis, and smiled back, "Although, I must admit, it does get quite lonely here. I feel as if I must express my gratitude to those that keep me company. My curiosity has always been such a fickle thing…"

The other blonde had a weird feeling about her, as if the girl standing a few feet away was concocting a plan of sorts. A rather devious one, maybe.

"On occasion I would send guests on errands, or make a plea for a favor. If it's not too much trouble would you be, _willing_, to fulfill my wishes?" Elizabeth smirked as she extended her hand out towards Aigis.

Aigis wasn't sure how to respond, but she didn't see the harm in accepting to help. As long as it wouldn't interfere with the exploration in any way, it was perfectly fine. So she decided to agree, "What could Elizabeth-san possibly need from me?"

The shorter blonde grew excited as she opened up the Compendium, and two cards began to hover over the book. They sprinkled blue glittery dust, and both Titania with her husband Oberon appeared. Aigis was once again left speechless, but couldn't help but stare at both Personae with the utmost interest.

"All I ask is for some time with you. Since we can't go to the outside world, I wondered if we could spend some time together here, in the Velvet room. I called them forth because they have proved to be very clever in the forms of décor in the past. That, and I am most fond of fairies," Elizabeth chuckled as she glanced at said magical creatures with butterfly wings.

If Aigis was capable of having blood rush to her face, that moment would've been ideal. She felt so embarrassed at how forward Elizabeth was, something that she far from expected. So blunt and shameless, it was a most refreshing feeling to think the least. The fairies were very beautiful though, and she expected the show to be far from over.

"For my next trick! Titania, Oberon, use Summer Dream at it's best!" The other Persona user clad in blue ordered them to perform a fusion spell. Aigis was familiar with it too, because Minato had used it that _one_ time. But after that time, it was never used again, neither was _Frolic_ for some reason.

The Velvet room ceiling was transfigured into a sparkly night sky, and bright shining stars decorated it. The scenery was indeed a wonderful sight to behold. As Titania and Oberon continued to spread their magic all around, Elizabeth walked over to the anti-shadow weapon once more.

"I hope this sets a pleasant atmosphere for you."

Aigis finally stood up from her seat, and looked up at the pseudo sky above her. It was all so surreal, especially because Elizabeth was trying so hard to make her smile. That alone made Aigis feel _special_ again; the feeling had felt foreign to her for some time. Even if this was all supposed to be a request for Elizabeth, it felt more like a request for _herself_.

Mechanical arms circled around the softer girl's waist, and Aigis hugged her serenely, "Thank you, _so_ much."

It was Elizabeth's turn to actually blush, "What for? This is_ my_ request after all."

"Whoever's request it truly is, you've been so kind to me. I don't know if I could ever repay you for that. It's been so hard to accept the truth… I've only been running away. I'm still frightened, in all honesty… But, you made me see things in a whole new light, and for that I'm eternally grateful," Aigis said her voice cracking a little. Her human side that she gained through the bonds of friendship seemed faintly returning. Although, it was a long ways away from making her the same Aigis she was before his departure.

Elizabeth passed a hand over the weapon's blonde hair, it was silky to the touch surprisingly. Her heart raced at the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it excited her even more so. She _never_ in her dreams imagined herself this close to Aigis, for many reasons. But each time she visited the Velvet room, the lighter haired blonde couldn't resist the intrigue that followed. As curious as Alice in her travels, Elizabeth was not one to back down from such emotions.

The same way she grew fond of the previous guest, she began to tread down the same ever so lonely path. Even if Minato was and always will be one of a kind, Aigis was _exceptional_ as well.

Maybe, if she could do something to make them _both_ happy. Of course, why didn't she think of it sooner? Another marvelous plan had made itself known before her eyes, and she was not going to waste anymore time.

"I won't guarantee anything, but I think there's a way that we'll both be at ease once more."

Aigis froze at the bold statement, and stared quizzically at her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that now… I suggest you go back to your world. Your friends are waiting, and there's much to do. I promise to continue to aid you in your journey, and supply you with new fused Personas. But, I'm afraid I must leave soon after…"

The anti-shadow weapon stuttered, "B-but, why?"

"Now, now don't be so nosey," Elizabeth smirked as she poked Aigis on the tip of her nose.

"I know that this contract is only temporary, but once it ends… will I be able to see you again?"

Elizabeth stared at her sternly, and simply shook her head, "Once you come to the end of your journey, we must bid each other farewell. Anyways, you cannot expect to overcome an ordeal like this in a single night. Haste makes waste."

Even if technically the day was repeating itself, the team had to solve the Abyss of Time mystery soon. Aigis knew that there was no other way around it, and if Elizabeth said they wouldn't be able to meet again then… she supposed that was that. No one could blame her for wanting things differently though, not just then either. Every action had it's given consequence, and Aigis was beginning to understand how the wheel of fortune could maybe work in her favor that time around.

"You're right, there's still lots of unexplainable things going on. I would like to figure it all out, especially about my sister. I still have my doubts, but I know she means well."

A sly grin escaped the lighter blonde, "Speaking of sisters, I have one of my own. She promised she was going to stop by later, with my master. Either way, please don't hesitate to come back. I'm sure you still need my help, and your friends need yours. As long as that's the case, I'm most certain I'll get to see you around once more."

"Until then, Elizabeth, thank you," Aigis looked up at Oberon and Titania, amazingly enough they were still dancing amongst the skies. So enchanting they were…

"I look forward to seeing you again, Aigis. Maybe next time we could share a dance or two? I've also been practicing some dances that take place in your world, they're quite _captivating_," Elizabeth twirled around and gave the anti-shadow weapon in front of her a slight curtsy.

"I-I, but I don't know how to dance…"

The girl in blue smirked deviously, and turned Aigis towards the door leaning on her in the process. What the oblivious blonde hadn't realized was where Elizabeth's hands were dangerously reaching for. The sudden contact with the silky material of her ribbon, made Aigis shudder.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's not that hard, and I'm sure you're a fast learner," Elizabeth whispered as she softly began to undo the bow at the base of the weapon's neck.

"Stop. What are you doing? That's my…"

"--The Papillon Heart, correct? You were touched here once before I believe?…"

Aigis turned to Elizabeth embarrassed but more so upset, "How do you know--"

"No need to get all flustered, it was a simple assumption is all. Although, I do hope one day," the other Persona user gently caressed the front of the red ribbon, fingering the knot suggestively, "You'll be able to let others into your _heart_ as you did for him…"

A weird sound came out of Aigis' mouth, and she knew it was time she left for good. She didn't care if she hadn't fused any new Personas, or anything of the sort. The anti-shadow weapon couldn't stay in the Velvet room any longer, in fear of losing the little bit of dignity she had left. Was that what humans called the art of _seduction_?

It was all so awkward for her, because Minato never came on so strong. In fact, he was not the type to do so. If anything, most women would come on to _him_, and Aigis wasn't sure if she could handle being come on to so lightly.

"Was that the sweet siren's song of approval? You do know you're making it much more difficult for me to _resist_…"

Aigis thought to herself, and she definitely _knew_ there was no form of _resisting _coming from Elizabeth's part. She was so overwhelmed, and even more mortified than before. Only Minato was allowed to charm her in that manner, no one else. But alas, he wasn't around to do so anymore.

"My apologies, I got… carried away," Elizabeth sighed and stopped altogether.

It took awhile before another word filled the room, but it was Aigis that killed the silence, "Please, don't start what you can't finish…"

Her first and only love, will now and always be Minato Arisato, no matter if she couldn't protect him. But, if she ever opened her heart to someone else again, and they would leave her alone… Aigis didn't know if she could handle something like that again. It was painful enough as it was. Without another word, she finally left the Velvet room.

As Aigis' form disappeared through the door, another bright light filled the almost empty room. The master was back, and he had someone along with him. That smirk, Elizabeth knew all too well, and those honey-yellow colored eyes, the same as hers….

"Sister…"

"Good evening, Elizabeth, it's been quite some time."

"Yes, it has… I've missed you dearly."

"Likewise, although, I understand you had a favor to ask of me?"

Elizabeth looked over at the closed door once more, and back to Margaret, "We'll get to that soon enough. We should catch up, and maybe play a game of cards."

"That's an excellent idea, don't you agree Master?"

Igor nodded and looked from one assistant to the next, "I concur, there's much to discuss."

"Such as, Master Igor?" Elizabeth arched a brow.

Margaret took it upon herself to respond, "There's someone else with the same potential as your _last_ guest."

"I'm quite aware, she just left as a matter of fact," Elizabeth looked unfazed.

The taller of the two siblings shook her head, "It appears to be someone else entirely dear sister. He has yet to wake to his ability though."

Elizabeth's eyes widened inquisitively, "Oh?"

"By the way, I'm not planning on sharing this one," Margaret finished off as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Igor did a double-take and stared at his other assistant, "Am I missing something here?"

The shorter haired blonde scoffed, "You can have _him_, besides, I have two for myself. Even if one of them seems to be incapacitated at the moment--- Which brings me to the proposition I had in store for you."

"Seriously, isn't incapacitated an _understatement_?"

Elizabeth glared at her sister, and realized just how much their bickering was far from missed. Regardless, it was about time she spoke up about her plan, "Anyways. I'm going to need for you to take up my position as an elevator attendant. After this mission, I have something else in mind."

A hand was combed back into wavy blonde hair, and Margaret flinched, "Have you even discussed this with our Master?"

"Don't worry Margaret, I know how Elizabeth can be. Once she sets her little heart onto something, there's no stopping her. I wouldn't oppose her wishes, for I know she has a reason for them, other than her blind curiosity of course," Igor chuckled and went to sit on his extra velvety loveseat.

"Master! That's just, uncalled for," Elizabeth blushed all the way up to her ears. Even though she knew very well that her curiosity did get the best of her, ALL the time.

An awkward silence ensued, but Margaret decided to laugh it off. "Fine sister, but in all honesty I'd prefer a nice ride in a comfy limo, than a rusty old elevator _any_ day."

For a good while the trio chatted, played a Tarot themed card game, and even had time for some tea and crumpets--courtesy of Elizabeth and Alice. As for Aigis she didn't go back into the Velvet room for some time, and completely forgot she even had the Personas to fuse Odin with. Well, apparently he was going to have to wait, for Aigis was not going to go back into the Velvet room until she _knew_ Igor was well and _present _during her visit.

But, Aigis wasn't able to ignore the sudden newfound emotion beginning to form inside her either. Even if she refused to believe that Elizabeth was to blame for it all, it was still there. The fact that she had a new emotion to cling onto was oddly, satisfying. She didn't feel so empty anymore.


End file.
